


Gone to flowers

by peacepen



Series: Wittenberg Time [6]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: And then Him manipulating her, Gen, Hamlet (mentioned), Laertes is bad because he’s a product of abuse, Manipulation, Part 2 of Basking in the liberty, Prequel to The Roomate, Uh just TW for them both being abused, and also a man.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: There it is. The crack in the wall she's built against him. Even if she thinks he's a penis, he's still her big brother. She needs him to walk her back. He can work with that."Alright." He smiles at her and she does not return it.
Series: Wittenberg Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gone to flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Yeah. So Laertes was abused and that’s why he’s like this, but he’s obviously continuing to abuse Ophelia. Title from Where have all the flowers gone by Pete Seeger.

Laertes is a good big brother. 

That's what he's always been told. He believes it. That acting like he does is good. Though, sometimes, he's not so sure. Like when he causes a scene in the coffee shop, because Ophelia's with that rotten boy again, and Phe starts to cry. When she begs him to just leave her alone and flinches when he tells her he's doing what's best. He believes it when he says it, Hamlet is poisonous company, but Ophelia doesn't. Her sadness tugs on his heart strings and whispers in his ear that  something is wrong.  Her bright eyes should shine with her spirit, not tears. If he continues to gift her frowns, her soul will finally erode and he will have nothing left. 

After Hamlet has been cast out from the café, Ophelia stays frozen in her seat. She sniffles and does not meet his eyes.  You know you have to apologize.  The gentlest side of him responds. He likes to think it sounds like his mother, though thoughts sound like nothing at all. It comforts him to think he is a bit of her, that he shares some of Ophelia's purity, and he is not all a man. 

He doesn't comply. 

It would be too hard to simply say "You're right, I'm sorry, I'll bring him back,". He can't do that. Even if he was a little too aggressive, he wasn't wrong. The tenderness is forgotten as rage blooms, feeding on the guilt in his ribcage. If Ophelia would just  listen  he would never have to do this. He would never have to be the bad guy or see her cry if she just did as she was told. He'll never understand what about Hamlet tempts her, he's a slob who will never make a name for himself and her infatuation with him is ridiculous. He's probably gay. 

Laertes rears up to fight again, his fingers curl into a fist. Ophelia's quiet, shaky voice forces him to slam on the breaks. 

"If you're going to stand here and watch me cry you may as well order something." 

She's upset with him. He frowns. 

"Phe, come on, just liste-"

She cuts him off, which she's only brave enough to do when he's royally fucked up. 

"Support small business and get me a matcha latte or leave." 

He opens his mouth and shuts it again. Clenches his fist. He really doesn't want to play a game with her. But if he doesn't it will be a time before she speaks to him. And Hamlet could slide in and comfort her with those dirty little rat hands. 

He turns, walks to the desk and orders the drink. 

When he sits back at the table, after sliding the warm mug across it's glossy surface, he notices Phe is no longer crying. That's good. 

"Phe..." 

He begins. She holds up a hand. Then, she carefully scoops up the mug and sips from it. Her body curls in around the source of heat. She closes her eyes and forces him to sit in the moment for an eternity. It makes his skin crawl. He digs his thumb nail into the side of his index finger, a subtle grounding fidget. Eventually she has had enough and striking green eyes fixate on him. It takes discipline not to squirm. 

"You can't do that. Not here, not ever again." 

"I know bu-" 

"Hush." He huffs. "I don't care. I will continue to see Hamlet as he is my friend. You will leave me alone. Unless you want Father to know the real reason you failed Econ this semester is because your hangover lasted longer than you scheduled for." 

He hates when she's like this. Stubborn. 

"That's all I have to say. Help me pack my bag and walk me back to my dorm." 

There it is. The crack in the wall she's built against him. Even if she thinks he's a penis, he's still her big brother. She needs him to walk her back. He can work with that. 

"Alright." He smiles at her and she does not return it. 

They pack her bag in silence. Over the walk, she softens to him. When his hand drifts towards hers, she takes it. He sets her things on her bed and takes her hands in his again. 

"You know I never mean to hurt you... I'm protecting you. It's what's best for you, you'll see." 

He thinks the resistance in her must have died away, as it always does. She gives him a small smile and brings him into a loose embrace. 

"Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ophelia needs to be walked home because she feels broken and vulnerable to men, not because she trusts Laertes. 
> 
> Sorry if this Laertes isn’t what u wanted! 
> 
> Please send me prompts they feed my soul.  
> Tumblr: Musicalfucker


End file.
